Don't remind me of the pain
by Rissa- Wray
Summary: Just about 2 weeks after Gio told Betty she'd broken his heart, Lonely in his Deli which extremly busy sarcasm he goes to MODE for his little sand which job. The only one there to talk to and try to put a little spirit in him was Amanda.


A Getty Fanfic from Rissa- Wray

Don't Remind Me of the Pain

It's been about two weeks after Betty found out that she had broken Gio's heart.

Gio sat there in his deli waiting for some customer to walk in and order something or at least a call so that he can deliver the goods to them. Anything to take his mind off Betty, but how could he resist? He always loved her, but when she broke his heart…….he doesn't know what to feel about her.

Ring, ring, ring

Finally the phone rang and he picked it up

"Gio's Deli, best in New York how can I help you today?

Yes Gio it's Amanda at MODE we need your yummy sand which cart thangy over here cause everyone's getting cranky cause they haven't eaten lunch and they are all craving your sand whiches. So get your booty ova here, see you here". She said as she hung up. Gio hung up the phone and banged his head down on the counter. The last thing he even wanted to do was to even go back to MODE, he had no problem serving them sand whiches he just didn't want to see Betty.

Gio unwrapping his robe went into the bathroom and he took a got him self ready for a long, long lunch. Exiting the deli and locking the door Gio started to walk towards the MODE building. Gio took a deep breath and put his finger through his long hair combing it. Getting the shivers he put his hand back in the pocket of his black leather jacket as he entered the building and walked into the elevator going down into the kitchen where he received his sand which cart and put his condiments, veggies, meats, and breads on there. Pushing the cart into the elevator and going up he was wishing he never even knew how to make a sand which. Feeling his stomach rumble quickly he reached down for a piece of salami and cramming it in his mouth. Feeling guilty for eating that he ignored the fact that his stomach ached.

Ding

The elevator door opened and Gio pushed the cart through the tunneled hallways till he saw Amanda's desk and stopped. Taking a deep breath then continuing to push the sand which mobile he called it.

"Alright what would you like today Amanda? The usual"? Gio asked looking down at his shoes.

"Oh looky, looky its prince sand which boy the king of salami bread and tomatoes" Amanda teased with that twinkle in her eye.

"How about you, me, and the sand which cart go into the secret sex room and we'll make all kinds of a sand whiches" She giggled exaggeratingly. Gio rolled his eyes because he knew she liked him.

"Alright I'm going to take that as the usual" He said pulling out the bread cutting into it then gently laying all the ingredients down in it. When he was done he put it on a plate and put it on her desk.

"Wait Gio……. Um are you alright dude? I heard what happened between you and Betty and haven't seen you since that ding dong Betty's dating Matt came around the mouse hole" She explained kind of feeling sorry for Gio.

Yea….. Don't remind me of the pain, I've been busy around town and yea really busy with my life right now with family" Gio told her sadly then pushed the cart down the hall to Betty's desk to drop off her sand which.

10 minutes later Betty returns to her desk finding a Gio sand which laying there wrapped up, with a sticky note attacked

Betty quickly peeled the note off and read what Gio had put on there.

Dear Betty,

You weren't here when I came by so I left your sand which on your desk. Hope you like it

Enjoy :D

Love forever,

Gio Rossi

Ran over to Amanda's desk in a rush

"What do you want Betty" Amanda asked annoyingly

"Gio left me a note is he still in the building" Betty asked hoping he was. Amanda gave her a dirty glare and went back to her computer.

"No he left 10 minutes ago, man he's pathetic without you Betty and I can't believe you did that to him

Wait you know about that?

Honey sorry to burst your bubble but everyone in this entire building, even Daniel. Why would you go out with some one so…..Bleh like Matt and not go out with some one nice and fun like Gio. Anyway loser if you don't mind I actually have a job to unlike you who has to be a slave to that freak Matt. Hello this is Amanda from MODE how may I be assistance for you" She asked as she was answering the phone.

Betty returned to her desk still holding the note in her hand. Slowly sitting back in her chair she glanced at her boyfriend, her boss…..Matt in his office talking on the phone. Then glanced back at the note and the name Gio Rossi. Caught between yet another old friend and a new friend, her eyes swelled with tears. She really missed Gio, but she had Matt. But also thinking about what Amanda said before. Why go out with some one like Matt who is self conscious, always worried rather then going out with a great guy who's fun, and nice like Gio. Betty stayed there staring at the note as tears slid down her cheeks.


End file.
